I'Nare It
by crevs
Summary: Every wonder about Inara's past? What it might possibly be? Her past effects her present. The secret in the vial and the deeper truth of her love for Mal.
1. Prologue

_**I'Nare It (I Know It)**_

_**Summary:** Inara, her past effects her present. The secret in the vial and the deeper truth of her love for Mal._

_**Warning: **If you have not seen Serenity or Firefly... you better or this is gonna spoil it, unless you like spoilers in my words... haha... anyways..._

_**Disclaimer: I do own Firefly & Serenity DVDs and hope someday to own the characters, but I don't own the characters they belong to Joss Whedon, the master. **_

**_Disclaimer Conclusion: Don't sue me, Fox, Universal or Mutant Enemy. Joss supports this (this as in fanfic)._  
**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"Oh, how she blushes. Not many in your line of work do that," Atherton pointed out. She clung onto his arm as if she were the love of his. Her smooth, golden silk dress designed to perfectly fit her figure and height. The man's arm was stiff, but he smiled showing her off like a prize, a newly bought toy. She had gone through this many times and she was still able to show her brilliant teeth as if she were truly happy. Her training had always come in handy and lies left her lips like a fluid, without a blink or even a sigh.

Her work was to make her customer feel satisfied, loved, lusted for. She knew she was still the best companion in the business. It was a gift from her mother.

There was one fault to her, she had emotions that she should have never existed through her training, yet that little vile in her room, the gift from her mother had cause more than she was told.

* * *

_"Mei Mei, guo lei!" her mother called, pretty she was with dark curls and soulful eyes. She was now in her forties, yet she still looked as she did in her photos when she was twenty-five._

_"Yes, mama," said a voice in the hallway. A little girl appeared in the doorway. She was about ten, with dark curls like her mother and the same soulful eyes._

_The room was well-furnished with silk curtains, a Ming style wooden chair, which stood near the door leaning against the Chinese patterned walls, a large bed was placed meters away covered with red sheets. The entrance of the room was an engraved dark wood door with red rice paper screens as windows, allowing the room a reddish glow. The room smelt of orchid incenses, jasmine tea, and the faint stale smell of sweat. _

_The little girl knew more than she wished she did about her mother's career. It was respectable to be part of a guild, but she felt it was morally wrong. She never told her mother the feeling that swelled inside of her, but she knew that it was hard to break the generations of companioning.  
_

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for reading the intro of my new fanfic.Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Flaming is wanted, but not appreciated lol.)_  
_

_**Chinese Translations**_

_**Mei Mei - **Little Sister, parents also call there youngest daughter this._

_**Guo Lei **(Pronounced as Gwo Lie)** - **Come over_

_**Ming** - a dynasty in the 1300's with quite an interesting designed furnished, most "Chinese" antique furnishings are from this time period._


	2. Companion or Whore

**_I'Nare It (I Know It)_**

_**Summary:** Inara, her past effects her present. The secret in the vial and the deeper truth of her love for Mal._

_**Warning: **__If you have not seen Serenity or Firefly... I don't know of any particular spoilers I put in, but this just in case._

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, Fox, Universal or Mutant Enemy. Joss supports this (this as in fanfic).**_

* * *

_**Companion or Whore**_

_"Mei Mei, you are coming of ages to be trained as companion, but a companion's business only last as long as her beauty. The men will stop choosing you and the guild retires you to teaching, even if you may still be great," her lips curled showing her sparkling white teeth, yet her eyes showed the worries that ran through her mind. The little girl felt a chill down her spine, she had seen her mother's work even when everyone said that it was a highly respected job, and she had never felt it true. She had met a whore before, the unlicensed companion. They had done the same thing, yet they were not respected. They were abused and were regarded as scum of society, but they did the same thing. Maybe not as strict or as a religion, but it was similar. Once, when she was younger she had asked her Lao Lao, what the difference between a whore and a companion._

_"Ni shang ni ma ma yi yang," she teased, shaking her head._

_"Lao Lao is there a difference?" she asked confused._

_"Dang ran, Companions are trained and licensed. We are educated, well-rounded, and know lots about the universe. We are proper and we read our clients minds, helping them in their lives as psychologist, and helping the universe one person at a time. We are not the same as 'whores', and don't let anyone call you one. Ming Bai?" The little girl nodded, not truly understanding the difference. It also seemed to her that the lie of it all made it seem wrong, how her mother would pretend to be this man's amazing lover, who was paid to pretend, who was trained not to fall in love with anyone.  
_

* * *

_Her daughter had been forced into this and she knew she was going to go through the same thing. At the age of thirty-six, she had been forced into pregnancy by her house priestess it was precise and scientific ritual. The children must be gorgeous, preferably female, and raised by all the companions. A father was to be chosen, but he must never know. A companion was not to work for months and the child was to begin formal training at 12. It was a tradition in the Madrassa house, as they were known for the best companions. They were like horses being bred and only some of the other "wild" horses were allowed in, the rich, the beautiful, and the intelligent.  
_

* * *

_ **Chinese Translations**_

_**Lao Lao **__(Lou Lou like loud without the 'd' sound)- Mother's Mother_

_**Ni shang ni ma ma yi yang **__(Knee shiang knee ma ma Yee Yiang) - Your just like your mother_

_**Dang ran **__(Dan ran)__- Of course, absolutely_

_**Ming Bai **__(Meng Bei) - Understand_


End file.
